


A Starry Night

by GothamLioness1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't repost. I'm the only one allowed to do that., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e02 Sisters, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, I don't hate Robstar I swear!, I've just ruined the ending of Sisters with this, Ignores the spin-off comics, Romance, bc the reference to Blackfire's backstory has some slight implications, i didn't know what to rate this, oh yeah and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: '"Sleepless night?" the tamaranian princess asked as she walked over. Her hair waved in the spring breeze. "Pretty much." His slight chuckle was a rare feat. Though she'd only been there a couple days, he'd never felt so comfortable around someone.'AKAPretty much just a fix-fic in order to give Robin and Blackfire more moments in Sisters.
Relationships: Robin/Blackfire
Kudos: 1





	A Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is basically a fix-fic in order to give Robin and Blackfire more chemistry during Sisters.
> 
> No, I'm not just trying to ruin Robstar. I just ship Robblack too, and find in unfortunate that they didn't have more moments.
> 
> This story will be canon, and likely referenced to in all my future RobBlack fics
> 
> With that out of the way, enjoy!

The stars in the sky twinkled in the darkness, their white glow hardly anything in comparison to the full moon. It’s light stretched across Jump city and the nearby tower.

Called Titan Tower, the T-Shaped building rested atop a small green island, surrounded by the water that reflected the beautiful sky.

Atop the roof stood the famous Boy Wonder. His spiked hair was black, The mask that covered his eyes was white with a black outline. The uniform he wore consisted of a red shirt with short, green sleeves, green tights and steel toed boots. On his back was a black cape with yellow insides. 

This was a normal place to find him at night. The view of the city reminded him of his time in Gotham, and the rooftops he used to perch upon.

Creak as the door opened his heart skipped a beat. Robin turned around to see the Titan’s guest come out.

Her name was Blackfire, she was the sister to his best friend, Starfire. She had long black hair with the perfect Violet tint. The girl's skin matched her sister’s with a warm orange. Armour covered her whole body below her neck, except for her crop top, skirt, and boots, all of which matched her hair.

“Sleepless night?” the tamaranian princess asked as she walked over. Her hair waved in the spring breeze.

“Pretty much.” His slight chuckle was a rare feat. Though she’d only been there a couple days, he’d never felt so comfortable around someone.

“You know, the mask and cape would be cooler without the traffic light suit. You really need to replace that part of your look.” he couldn’t contain the horror on his face.

“I’d never… it’s more important than any stupid cape.” 

“It’s a traffic light suit. What on earth could make it so important?” 

“My Parents… “

She closed her mouth and stared. Not really in a confused or angry way, just a sorry trance about what she’d said. “They gave it to me before they…” he looked away, suppressing the tears that threatened to spill.

“I’m so sorry, if I’d known…” her hand rested on his back. “Your right, it is better.”

“Yeah. most sentimental objects are” he said, turning his head to face hers. The silence that followed was oddly calming.

“You know your hair is unique for a tamaranian,” as she opened her mouth, he quickly added “beautiful, yet unique” whilst grabbing her hand in a reassuring hold.

“I… I’m not entirely tamaranian. Not like Starfire…” It came out slowly, she closed her eyes solemnly. Her face turned away, almost ashamed of her life.

Her eyes opened to see a surprised, yet concerned expression on his face. “I don’t feel like talking about it anymore.” She stood up, Robin followed her lead.

“Let’s go in, it’s getting chilly.” As she walked towards the door inside, a hand placed itself upon her shoulder.

“If you do want to talk about it anytime, just… just know I’m here.” his weak smile sparked a bittersweet one from Blackfire in return.

In the cool night the pair made their way to their rooms. Little did they know, the next night would be the one that Blackfire’s sins caught up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (Preferably both)


End file.
